Plug In Your What?
by Kitty Neko
Summary: You plug in Blues to the internet right? And you plug in your heart right? ... Does that mean that Blues is your heart? What! Blues x Enzan Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Rockman.EXE, except for a few mangas.

Based off of a quote from Stream Episode 3: "Kimi no animal heart, plug in." At least that's what I think Enzan says.

Note: Please understand that this is based off of something that was said in Japanese. I do not speak Japanese nor understand it, so no biting my head off if the translation isn't even close.

This is unbetaed so beware.

o

"Hey Enzan!"

Ijuuin Enzan stopped his trek to the Sci-Lab's main exit and turned to face Hikari Netto, the only one that would use his first name so freely.

"Yes?"

Netto sported a large grin that made Enzan feel a sudden chill wash over him. "Do you remember that one commercial you made of the new PET? Well old now, but whatever."

Feeling heat creep up is neck at the mention of the only commercial he had ever starred in, Enzan nodded stiffly. That was one of the most embarrassing situations he had ever been in. No, it was _the_ most embarrassing situation he had ever been in. Even topping that one time that he had to clean the toilet, at least that hadn't been shown on national TV.

"The one after we first fought Inukai right?"

"Yup! Do you remember the slogan? What was it again?" Netto pondered a bit before hitting his fist into his palm, "Oh ya! 'Plug in your animal heart?'" Netto snickered,

Enzan was quick to defend himself. "I wasn't the one that came up with it."

He was irritated when the other boy just waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah."

Silence reigned for a few seconds before Enzan finally dared to ask, "So is there a point to randomly bringing up something that happened a long time ago?"

He instantly regretted asking when Netto gained a sly look on his face as he looked at looked at him. "You plug in Blues to the internet right?" The older boy did not like where this was going.

"And you plug in your heart right?" The older boy _really_ did not like where this was going.

"Does that mean that Blues is your heart?"

'Three… two… one' Netto snickered as he counted down to his friend's reaction.

"What?!" That must have been the loudest Enzan had ever yelled. Sci-Lab workers shot him and Netto disapproving looks as they bustled past the two. They had to wonder what Dr. Hikari's son had said this time though.

That sly and very irritating look, still hadn't left Netto's face when he glanced back at Enzan. "What, what?" He asked innocently.

Enzan twitched and tried to keep his voice even, "Are you saying that I have something for Blues?"

"Maybe" Netto drawled out. "You know how people call others animals right? As in sexy."

Enzan wanted to do nothing more than to strangle the-boy-who-would-not-shut-up at that point. This was just so, random! This morning felt so good too! He had convinced that today was going to be a good day.

"Just, what is the point of this?"

Netto give a little cackle, "Point is to get you to get Blues a copyroid and kiss him already." Netto turned and headed for the elevator. "See you and Blues later Enzan!"

"Netto!" Enzan was blushing hard and then began to massage his temple. "Damn him."

Enzan lifted up his PET, "Blues, I…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Blues coughed lightly, "I don't mind Enzan-sama." He had a soft smile that put Enzan at ease.

Enzan smiled back, "I'll see about purchasing a copyroid from Sci-Lab then." He made his way to the limo that was waiting for him.

"Blues, set a reminder to get that slogan changed."

"Yes Enzan." Maybe it was a good day after all.

"Think that did the trick, Rockman?"

"Probably, but Netto-kun! You should have been gentler on him! Didn't you notice how he just fell silent?" Rockman chided.

"Rockman, you have to straight forward with that guy. Otherwise he'll just start denying it and such. Besides, didn't you notice how he was blushing?"

"Netto-kun… You amaze me."

"I amaze myself. It was nice of Blues to give us a free IPC programming program for doing this though. The price usually up in the 10,000s. Not that he'll ever know that we were planning on doing this anyways."

Rockman sighed, "Netto-kun..."

Random Notes:

Enzan cleans the toilet in the last episode that he appears in of Season 2, right before Axcess

Inukai: Operator of Asteroid Beastman

Random quote from Suki-chan: "Unleash the sexy beast within!"

Meh.


End file.
